La Min
La Min ''' La Min (born January 1, 1970) is a Burmese author. She moved to the United States after being adopted by an American Professor at a young age. She has writing many stories, articles, and books, but is best known for her book “Born Again at Fifteen.” Her book “Born Again at Fifteen,” became a New York Best Seller in 2005 and was made into a movie in 2010. Most of Min’s writing focus on the lives of immigrants. '''Personal Life Min was the youngest daughter of a Burmese parents. She was born in Burma and spent some of her childhood in Burma. Min has an older brother who is a doctor and an older sister who passed away due to an illness when she was 5 years old. When Min was 10 got adopted by an American Professor Tom Wilson and moved to the United States. Min continued her education here and got her degree from UCLA in 1992. After she graduated, Min went back to Burma to visit her biological parents for a few years. Then she moved back to San Francisco where her adopted father lived and got married to Mark Harris in 1995. Min and Mark, who is now a professor at University, met in college while working as school editors. After they got married and had two children, Ryan and Skyler, Min decided to take a break. She spent a few years of her life taking care of her children. Career Min has always had her interest in writing and was known for writing stories and sharing them with her friends and teachers. She got her first short story published in a local newspaper when she was in high school. Min started her writing career when she was in college. She was the editor for her school’s Newspaper. She enjoyed writing stories about her life in Burma and her life after moving to the United States. Some of her stories have been published in her school’s Newspaper and other magazines. After she graduated, she moved back to Burma for a few years, came back, and got married. After her break, she decided to apply for LIFE magazine, where she got a job as an editor. She liked her job but wanted to focus more on writing her own stories than editing for others. Min continued her writing stories, novels, children’s books, memoirs, and more. Out of many of her writings, her book “Born Again at Fifteen,” got many people interest and got a New York Best Seller in 2005. She also had many of her works published, such as “Life in the New World,” “My Childhood Has Disappeared,” “My One Wish,” and more. In 2010, her book “Born Again at Fifteen,” was made into a movie. Bibliography •Memoir: “Visiting My Childhood” (2002) “Burma” (2002) •Books: “Life in the New World” (2002) “My Childhood Has Disappeared” (2003) “Born Again at Fifteen” (2004) “My One Wish” (2005) •Short Stories “Moving to The Big City” (2002) “My Mysteries Childhood” (2003) “Who Am I” (2004)